Fredbear's Family Diner
by Pearcemen24
Summary: Fredbear's Family Diner, 1980. A magical place for kids and grown ups alike. Freddy Fredbear (Golden Freddy) is the original animatronic mascot. But he's about to meet a host of new, strange and loveable characters. Including the one and only, Freddy Fazbear. (Rated T for adult language and theme's not suitable for young children, will be included as the story progresses).
1. Golden like the Stars

He felt himself begin to activate, the gears and mechanical devices in his body whirring and turning as he felt a sudden surge of power flow through him. He gradually came to visualise his surroundings, everything felt and looked... _Strange_. A variety of colours and objects all plundered into his vision at once, one object in particular, catching his attention.

A strange creature, one of which its identity he was not aware of, stood in front of his slumped body. The being was dressed in a dark grey, seemingly dirty piece of clothing covering its body, with a small badge on its left side, spelling out the letters "M-E-C-H-A-N-I-C." Seemingly impressed with the situation at hand, it placed a strange metal object in an old, rusty box of sorts before closing it up and beginning to give him a final, quick look over.

"Well, I think I'm just about done here." It acknowledged, pride in its voice. "HEY BOSS! COME AND TAKE A LOOK!" It screamed.

After a few short seconds, another similarly strange creature marched into the room, a sense of authority accompanying it as it further inspected him. This anomaly wore what appeared to be a very smart, respectable attire, he felt as though this _thing_ is important. Whatever it is.

"What is my name?" It questioned, a slight frown on its face. Mechanical whirring noises began filling the dreadfully quiet room as his processor began to search for an answer to the question he'd been given. "M-M-Mr. Frederick Fazb-b-bear, owner of Fredbear's Family Diner." He answered, attempting to settle in with the voice-box that allowed him to form somewhat fluent sentences. A smile formed of Mr. Fazbear's weary face.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed, before continuing to further question the animatronic. "Tell me, who are you? And what is your purpose here at Fredbear's Family Diner?" The question was again followed by more mechanical whirring noises, the animatronic began thinking, all of this knowledge seemed completely natural to him, as if he'd known this since his activation. Programming? Perhaps.

"My name is Freddy Fredbear, mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner. My purpose is to entertain children and adults alike, ensuring safety and happiness is met for all throughout the premises." Mr. Fazbear's smile grew into a huge grin, he proceeded to turn towards the mechanic and nod, they both exited the room whispering to one another. Although Freddy could have sworn that they seemed elated about something.

"_Did I just say all of that?" _He pondered to himself, Freddy took the time to slowly clamber to his feet, getting used to all the mechanical parts as they worked in motion with one another, an almost fluid feeling, like he'd done this a million times over.

He than began to observe his physical appearance, Freddy concluded that he most certainly had the appearance of a bear. Although, his rubber and fur exterior were a crisp, golden colour. He also noticed a dark blue bow-tie resting perfectly in the gap between his torso and head, there was also an identically coloured top-hat on his head too.

Freddy began to slowly take in all the little movements he could make, walking and tilting his head around to observe and seemingly document every small detail into his memory chip. It all fascinated Freddy, a familiar yet unknown world stood before him, he seemed eager to understand and learn more about this world that had so much to offer.

Are there others like him? What are these 'children'? A word appearing with much importance in his programming, it felt as if he was already growing to adore these 'children'. All of his thoughts were abruptly cut short at the sound of Mr. Fazbear on the other side of the door marked 'Employee's Only'.

"Freddy! Come out here!" He bellowed. "It's time for you to meet our guests!" Freddy slowly made his way towards the door, each mechanical step pinging off of the shiny tiled floor. His costume muffled out the 'ping!' that echoed throughout the room, the rubber and furry exterior helped relieve the pressure of such high frequency sounds. Freddy already began to understand that he wasn't going to like hearing these sounds in all of their 'glory' very much.

He opened the door, and to his surprise, found an entire room filled with humans, some larger than others, some more physically appealing to look at than others. He took account of the noticeably smaller humans eyeing him, some of them glaring with a very excited expression on their faces, while others held a look of shock, maybe even horror at the sight of the animatronic bear.

It naturally registered inside of Freddy's mechanical mind that these smaller humans were indeed children, and boy, did Freddy's circuits melt as he embraced just how adorable they looked. He peered over to Mr. Fazbear, who gestured for Freddy to step on stage, Freddy obediently followed his command.

Mr. Fazbear gave Freddy a strange contraption, it was a moderately long stick of sorts, with a fairly large, black ball-point on one end of the device. Mr Fazbear gave him a large, toothy grin, before proceeding to stand further back on the stage, but in a way where the audience could still see him glaring at Freddy, determination and hope burning in the manager's eyes.

Freddy glared at the strange device in his hand. He placed his other hand over the ball-point side of the device, startling himself and the audience with the booming, high frequency sound it released. It made Freddy cringe, at least, it would've appeared that he did if he could show any emotion, some of the children began giggling at the reaction of the rather goofy looking bear.

Freddy looked towards Mr. Fazbear, who was mentally face-palming at this point. He motioned for Freddy to hold the device near his mouth, Freddy immediately realised that it was so he could speak, allowing the audience to hear him in the rather giant hall. As he edged the device closer to his mouth, his mind suddenly clicked. He knew exactly what he needed to say.

"Hey there everybody! And welcome to Fredbear's Family Diner!" He bellowed. "My name is Freddy Fredbear! Are all the little boys and g'yals out there ready for some fun?!" The audience began to make some restless noise. Freddy glanced out to see that the children were sceptical of the bear, he had to ensure them that he could understand what was happening. That he was not just a mindless animatronic bear, spewing nonsense programmed by his creators.

"Hey! No need to be shy, I'm here to make each and every one of you have a magical time here! I'll ask again, are you ready for some fun?!" This time, he was met with a load cheer from all the children in the audience, they seemed satisfied enough with Freddy's intro.

Freddy began feeling a huge sense of relief and pride overtake him. However, he soon noticed a small girl in the audience raise her hand as if she wanted to ask him a question. Freddy saw this as his opportunity to interact with children so he could better understand them.

"I see a little g'yal in the audience wants to ask good ol' Freddy a question!" He let out a gloriously goofy laugh, bringing smiles across the children's and even the adult's faces in the audience.

"What's your name, little one? Don't be shy now. You've got my attention." The little girl stared at Freddy for a while, her face slowly adopted a beat-red colouring. _"Is that normal?" _He began to wonder, before being brought back to his senses by the young girl's voice.

"S-Sophie" She responded, rather embarrassed. "Fweddy?"

"_What an adorable little girl"_ He thought, if he had a heart, this child had surely just won him over.

"Why are you yellow? Bears are bwown, wight?" She asked, so innocent, yet so curious in her words.

Freddy seemed taken back by the question, he searched his memory banks for an answer. Unfortunately, It didn't seem that those who built him were prepared for him to be answering any questions, other than those supplied by Mr. Fazbear. He was on the spot.

Suddenly, he felt a wave of realisation come over him, he knew exactly what he was going to say.

He released another goofy laugh. "Sweetie, I'm not an ordinary bear, and I'm not yellow. I'm golden!" He paused. "Golden like the stars!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey Guys! This is my first Fan-Fiction, I'm an absolute huge fan Five Nights of Freddy's and I've read SO MANY stories on here already. So I decided to try and depict my own version of the series of events that took place at Fredbear's Family Diner. This will be based upon my own views and ideas so don't expect it to sync completely into the story of the two games.<strong>

**Any constructive criticisms/feedback on how to improve my writing, and any favourites/follows will be greatly appreciated if you believe this will become something worth your time to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any material associated, it is owned by Scott Cawthon, a.k.a, Diabolical Genius.**


	2. Everything is Golden

A whole year on, and the Diner's success hit unprecedented heights. Day in and day out, Freddy would take the stage at the Diner and sing rather crude children songs to an always jam-packed party room filled with children and parents alike. He didn't mind, it entertained the children and thus kept their parents interested in bringing them back to see the animatronic bear over and over again.

That was what Freddy enjoyed the most, being able to make children happy and interact with them. He learned so much from these humans and their way of life, mentally jotting down the names of each child he deemed 'special'.

Of course, every child was special in their own way to Freddy. He never really interacted with adults apart from staff, especially Mr. Fazbear.

Freddy had once again taken the stage, performing a sing-along with the children. Everything went rather smoothly, just as it always did, with Freddy ending his time on stage reminding the children to try out all the wonderful food they have to offer at the Diner. Before stepping off stage and interacting with them, maybe even playing games such as hide and seek.

It fascinated the ever-learning animatronic, always an amazing experience for the good ol' bear.

As he went through his rounds off stage, his eyes locked onto a regular at the Diner, none other than the little girl who 'critiqued' Freddy's choice of fur colour on his first day. Sophie, who was now at the grand age of five.

Sophie always held a special place in his cold, metallic 'heart' since the first day he became active. She was the only child brave enough to talk to Freddy on his first day, they've had a special bond together ever since.

She would come to the Diner with her parents just to speak to Freddy, her parents were very wary of trusting her around such a dangerous (In their eyes) looking animatronic bear, but they soon warmed to Freddy's rather goofy and gentle demeanour.

"Freddy!" She shouted in delight, running over to hug the golden mascot, burying her face in his rubbery golden fur as she embraced him.

Freddy always enjoyed this moment, though he had to be careful, he could very easily crush any small child if he wasn't careful of how much pressure to apply to an embrace such as this. Luckily, he figured out that he could measure in his CPU how much strength to apply to anything he did, if not, then even the littlest things such as grasping the microphone could prove bothersome.

"Hey there Sophie!" He responded, expressing joy in his mechanical voice as he knelt to match Sophie's height with his own. "Have you come to see your good ol' pal, Freddy?" She nodded, excitement written all over her face.

The animatronic let out one of his now trademark, goofy laughs. It never failed to brighten the day of anyone at the diner who heard it. Even Mr. Fazbear couldn't help but find some delight in just how silly Freddy could actually laugh when he wanted to, and he was an incredibly tough man to impress.

Strangely enough, Sophie's face began to slowly morph from one of happiness into one of concern. Freddy had noticed this emotion before from parents during the first few months he was active, however, this is a child showing concern, that can't be a good thing, can it?

"Sophie" He spoke calmly. "What's the matter? You seem to troubled by something." His gentle demeanour shining through over the generally goofy personality he presented.

Sophie began to once again turn a shade of red in her face, although this time, Freddy knew that this symbolised an individual feeling embarrassed, happy, or even angry. It was strange to him how one colour could mean so many emotions, it was difficult to understand, but their facial expressions helped Freddy guess how an individual felt when they were in that position.

"It's just that..." She squeaked, she was clearly uncomfortable revealing her troubles to the animatronic bear. "Go on sweetie, take your time." He reassured. Sophie couldn't help but smile at the bear's gentle voice.

"It's just... Aren't there more like you? Don't you feel... Lonely?" She asked innocently. Her large hazel eyes warming the bear's circuits, so adorable.

Freddy began to think, mechanical whirring noises ever so present as he thoroughly thought over Sophie's question. It's true that he's the only animatronic at the diner, but were there anymore like him? He'd never thought about this before.

"I don't know if there are more like me Sophie. Maybe there are, maybe there will be. One day." He replied, a tone of sadness in voice that only someone paying close attention to his voice could have detected.

Guilt swept over Sophie, she noticed Freddy's sad undertone and regretted bringing the topic up to the animatronic. She leaned over to kiss the bear's black, rubbery nose, whispering "I'm sorry". Her guilt coating her words before running back to go and play with the other children.

The animatronic's brain began to work in over-drive, thinking about the conversation he'd just had. If felt as though the world came crashing down on his shoulders as he realised a very important fact.

He was alone.

The mechanical giant slowly brought himself to his feet, each mechanical part working in a more stable way than they had in the past, helping the animatronic move in a completely fluid motion as opposed to the occasional lock he would experience in his legs. It helped Freddy feel less clunky and more _real_.

He decided there was only one way to see how he could rectify his situation.

He'd have to speak with Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear usually remained in his quarters throughout working hours, he only really came out to either speak to the customers on stage or to watch his animatronic money-maker perform for the little ones.

He began to become even more elusive as time went on, if that were even possible. The restaurant's entrepreneur had seen better days, he wasn't getting any younger. Battling serious illness, one after the other, it was a wonder how he still came to oversee business everyday.

As usual, Mr. Fazbear was filing away bank statements and mementoes before being disturbed by an almost obnoxiously loud thud on his door. There was only one _person_ it could be.

"Come in, Freddy!" He shouted without any hesitation, forever certain that only the golden animatronic could be able to put such force behind a simple knock.

Fazbear always feared that one day he'd have to pay damages, although he joked that it would come from the bear's '_paycheck_'.

Sure enough, Freddy slowly opened the door, trudging over to the manager's desk as quietly as he could. Even taking off his top-hat as a show of respect to his 'boss'. The animatronic then stood silent, awaiting permission to speak from Mr. Fazbear as he continued filing documents. Mr. Fazbear stopped what he was doing and turned to face Freddy, seemingly frustrated that his time was being wasted.

"Well, go on Freddy, it must quite important for you to disturb me during working hours." He snapped, rather frustrated with the bear's sudden child-like behaviour. He couldn't afford to have his time wasted by an animatronic, when he really needs to be sorting out files and keeping the Diner in check.

The manager's wrinkling face turned a shade of red, he was neither happy or embarrassed. Freddy concluded that it only meant one thing.

Mr. Fazbear was angry with him.

To his surprise, Freddy then clamped his hands together and began to look to the floor, refusing to make eye-contact with a quite angry-looking Fazbear. His ears drooping as if he was an injured animal.

The room became dead silent, with Mr. Fazbear at a loss for words at the sudden change of demeanour Freddy presented. He then began to think, did his aggressive outburst... Upset Freddy? No, surely not, he's just a robot. Isn't he?

It would have confused any adult about how Freddy was able to express emotions and feel them, Mr. Fazbear still hasn't been able to comprehend how the golden bear can be so gentle and kind off stage, yet change into a ridiculously entertaining singer and goof-ball on stage.

Surely whoever built him knew things in electronics and mechanics that would dwarf the current knowledge of even the world's greatest minds.

All Mr. Fazbear know is that his endoskeleton and mechanical devices came from a place known as '_Animatron __Technologies __LTD_'.

The mechanics had to program him once he arrived, even they couldn't make heads or tails of the circuitry present. His CPU was something they'd never seen before, an amazing piece of technology really.

Nonetheless, it seemed as though Freddy could openly learn and think his own way. Being able to express and feel emotions whenever he saw fit, he was surely one of a kind.

It was at this point Fazbear realised, he was expressing real child-like emotions. If Freddy could truly learn and adapt his behaviour to suit those around him, it was clear that his personality was reminiscent to a child's personality. He was truly hurt by the boss' outburst.

Mr. Fazbear must have been a strange form of father figure to Freddy, it was definitely a more personal-bond between the two than he originally anticipated. Freddy's an animatronic, not a child, it shouldn't be possible for a machine to be able to act and feel on its own terms.

Despite that, it seemed as though with his growing illnesses and stress trying to maintain order at the Diner, he failed to notice that this machine, this ever adapting and learning machine... Actually cared for his well-being.

A wall of regret took the place of the stress and angst the weary manager felt moments ago.

"Freddy..." He started. "I'm.. Um.. Sorry." Freddy's ears perked up, slowly beginning to lift his head to finally make eye-contact with Mr. Fazbear, clearly he was still too nervous to spark a conversation about his situation.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you" Mr. Fazbear finally said, his voice clear and with purpose. "Please, tell me. What is it you want to talk to me about?" His asked calmly, soothing the virtual wounds Freddy just felt.

The golden animatronic finally gathered the courage to speak. "Well... I've been thinking, am I the only... Well, whatever I am?" He wasn't sure if how he asked the question would make sense to Mr. Fazbear.

It most certainly did, as Mr. Fazbear's weary expression changed as his face lit up like a light bulb, he'd just thought of an amazing idea. He chuckled, making Freddy tilt his head in confusion at the old man's sudden mood change.

"Yes, you are. But not for much longer! What a splendid idea this is!" He exclaimed. It almost looked as if he was about to break into dance at his thought, why didn't he think of this before? More animatronic characters to increase the Diner's popularity!

There's a load of questions that needed addressing however, What animal will they be? What names will they have? What colour will they be? There's only one other person Mr. Fazbear could trust with this task.

"Scott!" He bellowed.

At that moment, a young man, definitely no older than 25, came rushing into the room as the manager's call. Freddy had only seen this man a few times, he would be the one to meet and greet new employees when they started to work at the Diner.

"My boy! Place an order for two new animatronics! I want you to decide the animals and colours they'll be and order them ASAP! Hurry! Christmas is on the horizon!" He demanded, a large smile on his face, filled with energetic fumbling as he chuckled over his new idea.

As quickly as he arrived, Scott darted out of the room without a word as he went to place an order for two new animatronics to join Freddy, and for Christmas no less!

It happened all too quickly for Freddy's processor to handle, he was getting...

Friends?!

The golden mascot pulled Mr. Fazbear into a hug, blissfully unaware of the pressure he was applying due to the amount of excitement that filled his circuits.

"F-F-Freddy... Can't... Breeeathe.." The manager uttered, turning a deep purple as Freddy let go of him. Falling to the floor in a crumpled mess, although his smile never faltered.

He took a few deep breaths before addressing the bear. "I understand you're excited, but please, never do that again." He stated, before tending back to his documents. "You can make your leave now, and be happy Freddy. You won't be alone for much longer!" He reassured.

Freddy solemnly nodded before turning to head back to the party room. As he left Mr. Fazbear's office, he began to think over the events that had just transpired in the office moments ago.

"_I'm getting friends!" _He thought, his circuits feeling restless and energetic at the thought. That's when Freddy finally came to the conclusion.

"_Everything is Golden..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey Guys! Chapter 2! New friends for Freddy! I wonder who they're going to be. ;<strong>**)**

**Many thanks to those who smacked that follow/favourite my story, and a special thanks to the one review I received. It makes me proud of myself ****to see ****that people actually enjoy what I have to offer, Thank you! :)**

**I did notice a few minor mistakes after publishing the first chapter which really hit me hard. **

**I like to be quite the perfectionist in everything I do, but missing words in sentences is something I've always had trouble with. I can only hope that I learn to overcome that as I write this story.**

**If there are any of the same mistakes with this chapter, please feel free to let me know, if it gets too out of control. I may re-upload the whole product, mistake free when I've finished writing this story aha.**

**I've rambled ****on ****long enough, ****I ****hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. And I'll see you in Chapter 3! :D**


	3. The Rabbit, The Chicken & The Fredbear

Christmas time was approaching rapidly, Mr. Fazbear made the necessary preparations for the arrival of his newest additions to the Fredbear family. However, he didn't arrive to the diner on the expected delivery date for the new animatronics, Scott had to oversee operations while they awaited to hear anything from the manager.

It wasn't like Mr. Fazbear to miss coming in to overlook the diner, especially on such an important day for the business. These illnesses were really taking a toll on the weary old manager, one could only hope that he'd be back in time for Christmas.

Of course, new problems began arising that needed rectifying. It would heavily unwise to leave three very expensive animatronics unguarded at night, Mr. Fazbear would need to now open a job listing for a night time security guard. Given that the diner opens at 7am and closes at 11pm, the night guard would likely have to work in between 12am to 6am.

But who would want to work.

Alone.

In the dark.

With three very intimidating animatronic characters?

Scott decided that the issue would be tackled once Mr. Fazbear comes back in so they could address the situation properly. First, they'd have to get these animatronics into working order.

Freddy was eagerly awaiting what would be his first real friends. He did his usual routine throughout the day, singing his songs and interacting with the children. While it was always a great experience for the good ol' bear, he wanted to have others along-side him they could enjoy it all together as '_friends_'.

Eventually, after quite a tremulous day without Mr. Fazbear's watchful eye, the restaurant closed its doors for another night. Still no sign of Mr. Fazbear, leaving Scott to work 'over-time' in order to safely see through the delivery that was expected for that night.

He anxiously waited, sleep deprivation and lack of coffee taking its effect on the bumbling employee. Scott was the kind of guy eager to make light of any situation, but he could be deadly serious if necessary. One could only wonder what kind of guy he was on a personal level, all he ever does is meet and greet new employees and crack rather crude, sarcastic jokes.

Sure enough, the delivery truck pulled. up After a routine check-up, and a small amount paperwork filled in, Scott was left all alone with two giant crates. Whatever was inside, they were easily as large as Freddy. One crate being significantly taller, what could have been in there?

Only Scott would know, he placed the order. However, his lack of sleep... Or brains shined through as he completely forgot the order he placed.

"Freddy!" Scott called impatiently. "Help me with these crates, will you?!"

Sure enough, the animatronic bear came lumbering through the party hall at Scott's request. While Scott struggled to move his crate onto the wheeler, Freddy grabbed the taller crate by its single line taping and began to pull the crate into the back-room with monstrous strength. Leaving Scott speechless, struggling to keep his jaw closed as such an impressive feat. Even for an animatronic.

By the time Scott managed to push the crate onto the wheeler, Freddy came marching out of the back-room and grabbed the next crate the same way that he did the first one. Bringing the crate and the wheeler with him whilst doing so.

"God dammit Freddy" Scott hissed. "You know how to make a guy feel useless, you may aswell be the night guard. We'd only have to pay you in maintenance check-ups." He remarked sarcastically, chuckling at his own joke.

Freddy didn't even do as much as to look in Scott's direction as he eagerly brought the crate in the back-room, setting it along-side the larger crate. Excitement overloading his circuits as he waited for Scott to find the crowbar to open them.

Scott came slowly trudging into the room, proceeding to open the supply closet. He picked the crowbar out of the closet and handed it to Freddy with minimal care.

"Now" He snorted. "It's a fairly simple process, place the crowbar between the roof pallet and the large pallet facing us. And pull, the large pallet should come off and there you go. I'm going to make a coffee, I'm fucking tired." He sheepishly said before abandoning Freddy whilst he went to remedy his lack of sleep.

Freddy's mechanical mind began to process Scott's words as he grasped the crowbar. Sure enough, he placed the straight end of the crowbar between the pallets of the taller crate and began to pull.

Of course, Freddy went flying backwards and crashed into the supply rack behind him. His top-hat flying off his head as he did so, supply rack hadn't been used for a couple of months, leaving the golden bear entangled in a mess of cobwebs and dust.

He sat there for a moment, puzzled. "_I doubt that's the way I should have held the crowbar"_ He thought. He shook the cobwebs from his head before clambering to his feet, then he began to dust himself off, collecting his top-hat off the floor and dusting it off aswell.

Examining the crate once more, he flipped the crowbar around and tried once more to open the crate. He felt the end of the crowbar lock within the crate, this was definitely the right way to use the crowbar. With minimal effort, he ripped open the first crate.

Sawdust filled the air, leaving Freddy to swipe the sawdust out of his view so he could examine his first friend in detail. He wasn't quite expecting what stood before him.

A large, purple animatronic. From his original inspection, it seemed as though it was a...

Rabbit?

Yes, it was most certainly a purple rabbit, sporting large, rabbit like ears. Along with a red bow-tie similar to Freddy's navy bow-tie. At least the rabbit ears explains why the crate was taller than the second one. It was also wielding a guitar in its right hand. Freddy concluded that they'd probably be together on stage, a band of sorts.

It was a surreal moment for Freddy, he was actually standing in front of another animatronic! But, he couldn't let it get the better of him. He needed to address whatever was inside the second crate, this one was actually as tall as Freddy. So it definitely wasn't another rabbit, or anything with large ears.

He quickly examined the second crate, before repeating the same process. Quickly prying open the crate, again, with minimal effort.

Freddy quickly began to examine the second animatronic. A large, yellow animatronic stood before him, featuring a beak and sporting a bib around its neck entitled "Let's eat!" in big, colourful. He came to the assumption that this animatronic would be dealing with promoting the diner's food, if the large pink cupcake in its hand wasn't enough proof of this.

But, he couldn't tell what animal it was based off. Was it a duck, or a chicken? Freddy decided against making the conclusion himself, instead he thought it would be best to allow Scott to decide what animal this animatronic was.

Eventually, Scott came marching back into the room, invigorated by the excess amounts of coffee he had consumed. He quickly looked over the animatronics.

"Let's see, so we have a rabbit, awesome! And we have a...

What.

The.

Actual.

Fuck."

Scott decided against guessing what animal it was too, instead wanting to let the yellow anomaly reveal what it was when he activated it.

Scott began messing with the circuitry in the rabbit's head, programming it identically as to how Freddy was programmed. Okay, maybe he wasn't as stupid as previously thought. After playing around with the circuitry and configuring its CPU, Scott finally activated the purple animatronic. Much to Freddy's joy.

It twitched, before opening its eyes. Revealing pinkish-red eyes, very different as opposed to Freddy's deep blue eyes. It surveyed its surroundings before finally locking eye-contact with the golden giant that stood before him.

It wiggled its ears around before speaking. "Hey there! I'm Bonnie. Bonnie the Bunny!" It exclaimed, expressing a large amount of joy.

Bonnie's voice was definitely the voice of a male, but the name... Well, there were better choices for a male name. Freddy titled his head in confusion at the revelation of Bonnie's name, even his appearance gave Freddy and Scott the impression that he was somewhat, feminine.

Both animatronic's attention were quickly diverted to Scott, who struggled to contain his laughter. A boy, with a girl's name? Oh dear, he decided to play safe and assume that animatronics with Freddy and Bonnie's build were male. The yellow animatronic also had the same build, so he believed that both new animatronics would indeed be male like Freddy.

That was about to bite him in the ass.

After about fifteen minutes of ensuring the next animatronic was programmed correctly, and Bonnie trying to come to grips with all the small movements he could with the help of Freddy. He switched it on. Oh, were they in for a big surprise.

The yellow anomaly's eyes shot open, revealing a deep purple colour. It instantly locked onto Freddy and Bonnie, before finally speaking.

"Hello! I'm Chica the Chicken, Let's Eat!" It said rather smoothly. The voice was definitely feminine, so... Wait. It's a girl? Well, at least they knew that it was most certainly a chicken.

All three animatronics eyes again diverted to Scott. This time, he couldn't hold back the laughter to the obscene situation he was in.

One animatronic looked like a male, but was actually a female, a chicken no less!

The other appeared feminine, but was actually a male, and it's a God-damn rabbit!

It was official to Scott, the world had gone completely insane. He slowly pulled himself together before finally uttering understandable words in the midst of his laughter. "Oh, wait until the boss sees this. He's in for a treat!" He joked, before continuing to chuckle to himself. Much to Freddy's dismay.

1am, Scott finally left the diner. Deciding to keep the animatronics active this one night, just so Freddy could help Bonnie and Chica feel comfortable in their new environment. Christmas time was going to be very busy, and Scott needed to make sure that Freddy helped them settle in.

As he left, Bonnie finally spoke up, revealing his real voice over his programmed one. "Hey umm, Freddy Fredbear, right?" His real voice sounded timid, somewhat frightened to speak to the bear. His ears falling behind his head as he awaited a response from the golden giant.

Freddy's eyes shot over to Bonnie, who was clearly very nervous about making conversation, was he frightened of Freddy? Was that whole introduction in the back-room just his pre-recorded voice? It must have been true, they sounded like two totally different people. But, they're really one in the same.

Freddy soon took care of Bonnie's worries when he released one of his usual goofy laughs, bringing Bonnie and Chica together in his arms.

"Freddy Fredbear is indeed my name, and I'm happy to welcome both of you to Fredbear's Family Diner!" He bellowed.

Bonnie seemed to loosen up a bit. "T-Thank you, Freddy." He replied, more relaxed than when he first spoke up to golden animatronic.

Chica seemed somewhat elusive, she hadn't uttered a word since her programmed introduction. Freddy looked over to Chica, using his small knowledge of the animatronic chicken to try and help her more comfortable. She's a food-oriented animatronic right? So, she must obviously want to be shown the kitchen!

"I still need to give you guys a tour of this place! Chica, I think I need to show you the kitchen, and all of our lovely food!" Chica's eyes shot up as she glanced over at Freddy's direction.

"Let's Eat!" She responded. Okay, so maybe she's not quite able to speak on her own accord yet. But Freddy and Bonnie would be there to help her settle in with communing without her pre-recorded voice box making the responses for her.

Throughout the night, Freddy spent his time touring Bonnie and Chica around. Sharing his knowledge on the children and how lovely it truly is to interact with them.

"I think I'm going to like it here, this will be awesome!" Bonnie perked up an energetic tone, the same one he used when he was activated.

"Yeah! Just in time for Christmas!" Freddy retorted, chuckling about the thought of Christmas with friends.

Bonnie and Chica titled their heads in confusion, much like Freddy does when he's confused. Of course, they don't know what Christmas is. Sure, Freddy's only been around for one Christmas, but he loved it enough to know what it was about.

"W-w-w-ha-a-t is-s-s-s C-christ-m-m-as?" A twitchy female voice spoke out.

The male animatronic's eyes looked over to Chica, who was attempting to speak through her voice box. Bonnie went over to try and assist Chica however he could with talking fluently while Freddy thought over his situation.

He needed to show two, one hour old animatronics what Christmas is. What better way to do just that than with presents!

He walked over to the concession stand, where they kept all the little toys that would be given out to the children as rewards or bought by parents using 'Fredbear Tickets'. He leaned over the stand and proceeded to grab a plushie of himself, albeit, it was much cuter than who it was based off. He walked over to Bonnie and handed the animatronic rabbit the plushie.

Bonnie and Chica stared at the plushie for a few minutes in confusion, they didn't understand at all what the animatronic rabbit had just been given.

"_They have a mini Freddy? I want a mini me too!_" They thought in unison.

Their fascination with the plushie meant that they failed to notice that Freddy had disappeared. Really he went into the kitchen, and grabbed one of the ready-made pizzas from the refrigerator. Preparing to give Chica something special too.

Now, Freddy wasn't exactly a 'cook'. But he believed that he'd seen it enough times to know how it was done. He removed the packaging and foil and placed the pizza into the oven, he calculated that it would take roughly ten minutes for it to be cooked correctly. What was he going to do for ten minutes?

Upon re-entering the party room, he noticed Bonnie on stage, messing with the guitar that had come with him. Chica sat there idly watching him in fascination, each one of them knew how to do something that the other did not. Freddy decided that watching Bonnie wouldn't hurt, as long as he kept track of time.

After a while, with Bonnie making attempt after attempt to get the guitar to function properly. It seemed as though he finally pulled through.

"Success!" He exclaimed. Proceeding to make random movements on stage, it would later be revealed that he was indeed attempting to dance.

It didn't go un-noticed, Chica giggled as Bonnie's 'dance' while Freddy silently chuckled at the back of party room. He then began to think about the pizza, he must have spent enough time amusing himself, the pizza must surely have been ready.

Oh, it was ready, about fifteen minutes before he actually re-entered the kitchen. Freddy entered the kitchen, only to be 'attacked' by a thick black cloud. He'd only seen this once before, when one of the chefs had burnt one of the meals badly. Then Freddy realised.

The pizza was burning.

He fought through the thick smoke before finally reaching the oven, he reached down and ripped the oven door off in order to salvage the pizza. But it was too late, what Freddy held in his hands was a circular black lump. He could barely make out the pizza toppings, its only form of identification as a pizza was the fact that it was still circular.

Sadness overtook the golden bear, he wanted to present something special to Chica. To show them both what the meaning of Christmas is, it would have been better than just trying to explain it. He re-entered the party room, this time met with Bonnie and Chica awaiting his return.

He gradually presented the charred pizza to Chica. Almost frightened that he would disappoint his new friends with his foolishness.

"I'm, so, so sorry." Freddy mumbled. "I wanted to give you something... Nice"

Chica took the pizza from Freddy's hand, examining it thoroughly, not that there was much to examine.

"W-w-why?" Chica uttered.

Freddy's ear drooped as he began his response. "I... I wanted to give you both something special, that's what Christmas is. Giving others something special..." He trailed off, obviously hurt by his apparent failure to present a gift to Chica.

Much to Freddy's surprise, Chica pulled him into a hug. The golden animatronic locking eyes with the yellow chicken as she spoke.

"Thank you" She spoke comfortingly.

Bonnie moved over and together they formed a group hug on the good ol' bear. "Thank you, for the toy" He chimed in softly.

As the three embraced, Freddy felt happiness surge through his circuits. Somehow, he managed to win them over with his gifts. They weren't exactly the best, but the newbie animatronics appreciated his effort to give them something special.

"I just wish there something we could give to you" Bonnie's spoke sadly, his words hit a cord with Freddy. Who then wrapped his arms around them to return the embrace.

"Oh, but you have" The golden mascot finally responded. "All I wanted were real friends for Christmas, and I've been given that gift in you two." His somber tone resonating towards the other two animatronics as they held a tender embrace.

Indeed, this was going to be a Christmas to remember. Not just for them, but for the children who would be able to see all three animatronics together later that same day.

As night time finally passed, the animatronics were preparing for the new and exciting day ahead. The sound of doors opening alerted their attention to Mr. Fazbear's arrival to the diner. But, it wasn't Mr. Fazbear. Instead, Scott came through looking rather gloomy, as if there was something troubling him. More to the point, what was he doing here?

He noticed the three animatronics on stage before deciding to grab their attention.

"Ahem!" He scoffed. Drawing their eyes towards him.

"Well... I guess you should be the first to know, about umm... Well, the news" He choked.

The three animals all titled their heads in unison. What news? It didn't sound like it was going to be very good news.

Scott took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, it regards Mr. Fazbear... He's... Well, umm" He stopped once more, taking deep breaths to collect himself.

"Last night... He, he passed away..."

Bonnie and Chica still didn't understand the nature of Scott's announcement, they've only been active for roughly six hours, there's no way Freddy would have wanted them to understand these things so soon. But Freddy knew all too well, it almost looked as though he was trembling as he felt his servos begin to lock up in sickening agony at the revelation.

Mr Frederick Fazbear, the owner of this very restaurant, his own father figure...

… Is dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys! I got Chapter 3 out sooner than I expected myself to. I hope you all enjoy! :) I did get asked about Freddy and Foxy being included, don't worry! If all goes well, they should both be here within the next two chapters!<strong>

**I did notice yet more mistakes in Chapter 2 after uploading, I've decided that I'm most certainly going to edit the previous chapters to be mistake free once I'm done here. **

**Again, feel free to alert me of any spelling/grammar mistakes I may have made and let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.**

**T****hanks for those of you who have smacked that follow/favourite button and to those of you who reviewed. I'll try to address all the reviews today and I'll keep writing as long as there's at least one person who wants to read more! See you in Chapter 4! :)**


	4. Even Stars Burn Out

March, 1982. It's been three months since Mr. Fazbear's tragic passing, and Fredbear's Family Diner was in turmoil. The company's true namesake, dubbed 'Fazbear Entertainment', was passed on to his next of kin, it became clear that they wanted no part of Mr. Fazbear's '_empire_' as they tried to sell their shares to someone willing to do something with the company.

It juggled around through a plethora of buyers, before finally securing a new owner in the form of Mr. Matthew E Forrester. Not much was known about the man, although he did seem to have quite the reputation for being an excellent business man.

An excellent human being, however... Not so much.

Three months on and the impact of Mr. Fazbear's death stayed strong with Freddy, he became more reclusive as time went on. One would almost think that he was somewhat depressed over the matter. Bonnie and Chica tried their hardest to support the emotionally torn bear, much to his appreciation. They continued their routine and started interacting with the children as a group, Freddy was finally starting to perk up again.

Things were about to take a turn for the worse, Mr. Forrester was due to make his first appearance at the diner to assess the conditions and potential changes that could be made to better suit the restaurant as business rather than a 'kid's play house' as he thought it was.

Scott spent the majority of the day behind closed doors, frantically trying to organise all of Fazbear's old paperwork whilst the three animatronics held the fort on stage.

As he continued filing through the records, a small piece of paper, crumpled between the larger documents slipped through of the cracks of the mountain of paperwork and plummeted to the floor. Scott placed the paperwork to one side to look at the strange document. Upon further inspection, it was actually what appeared to be a child's drawing, depicting a small girl on Freddy's shoulders.

Somehow, she managed to make Freddy look even more silly. He noticed a poorly written name in the bottom right hand corner smudged over in crayon, he took a closer to read the name.

'Maria Fazbear' - Mr. Fazbear's grand-daughter.

"Poor girl" He muttered to himself in sorrow. Mr. Fazbear was a good man, anyone could have seen that. It must have torn his family a part when he died. Scott folded the drawing up and placed it in his back pocket, he was going to make sure that this drawing found its way back to Maria. It's what the good ol' boss would have wanted.

On stage, it was another world all together. Freddy and the gang were finishing up their sing-a-longs with the children, before addressing them like they always did.

"Hey kids! I hope you've had a wonderful time at Fredbear's Family Diner!" Freddy bellowed. Met with a roar of applause from the audience.

"Yeah! And don't forget to eat up kids! It's important to keep healthy to grow big and strong, like us!" Chica chimed in. The children always enjoyed it when Chica talked about food, it was all she ever talked about when she was on stage.

"Woah! Wait a minute guys!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Don't you think you've got just one more song in ya? I sure know I have! What about you guys?" He addressed the audience energetically. He was met with an equally energetic response from the children, they always loved to watch the three animatronics perform on stage.

"Oh, I don't know. Freddy? D'you think we can sing more song for the little ones?" Chica asked. It was all apart of their routine, it was obvious to anyone who'd seen it before what Freddy was going to say.

"Sure! Anything for all you little tykes out there!" He responded before letting out another one of his trademark laughs, it echoed throughout the halls as they prepared themselves for one more song.

"Ready guys?"

"One"

"Two"

"One. Two. Three. Four!" They called in unison, before breaking out into one last song for the children.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them, a grown man, not accompanying a child, slipped through the party hall towards the office. This man featured a sleek, dark grey suit, together with all the accessories present. Ruffled, crisp blond hair and facial hair covering parts of his young, smooth face. Dark blue eyes seemingly piercing the barrier of happiness that accompanied the animatronics on stage.<p>

It could have only been Mr. Forrester, who silently opened the door to the office. Only to find Scott still preparing the office his arrival.

"Ahem!" He scoffed. Startling Scott.

"Uh, oh, umm, Mr. Forrester! What a pleasu..."

"Save it!" Mr. Forrester rudely interrupted the panicky worker. "You know why I'm here" He continued, a veil of darkness coating his every word.

He was met with a silent nod from the fumbling employee, who handed Mr. Forrester a profit/loss spreadsheet which detailed the diner's profit to loss since Mr. Fazbear's death and three months prior.

"Hmm" Mr. Forrester's eyes were glued to the sheet of paper, documenting in his mind each tiny figure and each tiny drop or escalation in profits throughout the time the spreadsheet covered. He was a ruthless business man, who took everything into account when making decisions. They were never the most favoured decisions, but they were usually the best decisions.

Usually.

He finally broke silence. "It's apparent that we've not been making a real profit this month. The past two months were expediential, but the profit intake has dwindled" He uttered monotonically. "The problem is these blasted animatronics!" He '_revealed_'. Causing Scott to raise his right brow in confusion.

"The animatronics? But sir, the children love them! It's why we've made good business recently!" Scott replied, angered by the new managers obviously bogus statement.

"You're missing the point!" Mr. Forrester retorted. "These animatronics are indeed, very good business, but you can't force feed the same three animatronics _together _at the same time! We need variety!" He screamed.

He paused momentarily, thinking over what he was going to say next.

"I'm going to make a small financial donation towards the production of two new animatronics" He continued. Scott's eyes were wide in amazement, two more animatronics? That makes five animatronics in total!

Okay, so maybe he wasn't that bad at all.

"That's amazing!" Scott finally responded. "But, what will they be?" This brought another deafening silence to the room. Mr. Forrester clearly lost in thought about what he wanted these two new animatronics to be, his thoughts continuously disrupted by the sound of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on stage. It was beginning to irritate the scrounge.

He anxiously peered through the small crack in the door, an almost sadistic grin appearing on his face as he watched the animatronics like a hawk.

"What's his name? The bear?" He asked, pointing over towards the golden animatronic.

"That's Freddy Fredbear, the head mascot of this place" Scott replied almost instantly, confused about how the new manager was unaware of Freddy's identity. Surely he should have known that before he bought out the diner.

"Fredbear?!" Mr. Forrester's face cringed in disgust. "This is Fazbear Entertainment! We need a mascot for the company as a whole, not a mascot for the diner." He aggressively continued.

There was another pause as Mr. Forrester watched Freddy, one would think that he was in complete shock over the name.

"Scrap him" He carelessly snapped.

Okay, so he was actually **that** bad.

"Scrap him?! B-bu-but, you can't!" Scott cried. "The children will be devastated if Freddy goes." He pleaded to the despicable boss.

"I can and I will!" Mr. Forrester raised his voice to Scott, he clearly wasn't going to get into an argument with some who 'clearly' didn't know good business.

Scott quickly jolted back at the sudden lash-out from his new boss. It was became clear that this man was indeed a ruthless business man, willing to toss anything he deemed unworthy aside in the name of 'good business'.

"I understand that _it_ is somewhat 'special' to these children, but don't worry, it'll all work out" Mr. Forrester became creepily calm all of a sudden, placing his hand on Scott's shoulder, sending a bone-chilling shiver down the employee's spine.

"I know exactly what the two new animatronics will be..." He quietly slipped out of the office and through the party hall once more, undetected by anyone present, he never took his burning gaze off the animatronics as he disappeared through the double doors, exiting the diner.

Scott stood there, horrified by his altercation with his new boss'. That announcement racing through his mind, scrapping Freddy felt like a terrible idea, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

How would he explain the situation to Freddy? More importantly, how would Freddy react? He'd never known Freddy, or any of the animatronics to become angry for that matter, and he didn't want to know what an angry Freddy would be like.

* * *

><p>Freddy and the gang finished their time on stage, having been totally unaware of Mr. Forrester's presence throughout. Bonnie and Chica always enjoyed interacting with the children, much like Freddy. They started looking towards Freddy as some form of mentorleader, they would have been totally lost without the animatronic bear.

An almost impossible reality, soon to become just that.

"Freddy!" A familiar voice called out from the waves of children. Freddy observed the crowd to find the source. Only to be met with a child hugging the animatronics rubbery stomach, it was none other than Sophie.

"Sophie!" Came from a relieved Freddy. He hadn't seen Sophie since just before Bonnie and Chica arrived, and was thrilled with finally being able to introduce her to them.

Bonnie and Chica noticed Freddy's interaction with the young girl and came over to acquaint themselves with the small child.

"Hey there little one! I'm Bonnie the Bunny" Bonnie happily greeted the young girl. Sophie turned a beat red before taking cover behind Freddy, embarrassed to meet the new animatronics.

"It's okay sweetie, they're my friends, which makes them your friends too" Freddy spoke reassuringly.

Chica knelt to Sophie's height to help Sophie feel comfortable in the situation she found herself in, being a small child around three giant animatronics can be quite daunting.

"Hello! I'm Chica!" Chica chimed. Sophie slowly removed herself from the cover of Freddy, before looking over towards the very friendly animatronics.

"H-Hello" No louder than a whisper as it exited Sophie's mouth. Freddy chuckled to himself.

"Sophie, there's no need to be shy. Bonnie and Chica are as friendly as good ol' Freddy could ever be!" He joined in. Sophie looked straight up at the golden bear, her eyes glistening with just absolute beauty into Freddy's eyes. He slowly nudged Sophie forward so she could address Bonnie and Chica properly.

Bonnie however, turned and headed back onto the stage, burying through the backstage props before taking something and hiding it behind his back before returning. As he returned, he also knelt to Sophie's height next to Chica and revealed what he'd taken from the backstage.

The Freddy plushie he'd been given at Christmas by the jolly ol' bear.

He extended his arm out to signal that he wanted Sophie to take it. He looked up to see Freddy staring in utter confusion, what was Bonnie doing? He brought his vision back down to make eye contact with Sophie once more

"Take it, it's from me to you" He spoke softly.

Sophie slowly reached out to the plushie and gently took it from the purple rabbit's grasp, matching it up along-side Freddy to seemingly check if it was like the real deal. She looked back over to Bonnie, a happy smile across her face before jumping to hug the purple animatronic, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Bonnie!" She kissed Bonnie on his black rubbery nose, just as she did with Freddy. If Bonnie could blush, he would have most certainly been doing so at that moment.

"Hey" Chica softly spoke up, addressing Sophie. "D'you want to come with me? We can make a delicious pizza together!" She beamed with delight.

Sophie happily nodded before making off with Chica towards the kitchen. Customers weren't normally allowed in the kitchen, but _no-one_ was going to make that argument with Chica. Who would want to argue with a seven foot tall animatronic with a passion for eating? Definitely not the kitchen staff.

Bonnie slowly clambered himself to his feet, he looked up to see that he was met face to face with Freddy.

"Why?" Freddy asked in a low, tender tone.

"It's about the gift of giving, right? It doesn't need to be Christmas" Bonnie replied, exchanging glances with Freddy before being pulled into another tight hug, this time by the animatronic bear.

"And that is why these kids love you, and why I call you my friend" He whispered into the rabbit's slender ears.

Their exchange brought a loud "Aww" and some giggles from the kids who were present as they embraced. They realised that they were in the middle of the party room, being watched by all the parents and children alike. The parent's chuckled with one another as Freddy quickly released Bonnie from his grasp before the two became too embarrassed to even look at each other about the whole thing.

"We never speak of this. Ever"

"Agreed"

Their ears drooped in embarrassment as they continued their rounds across the party hall.

Typical male behaviour.

* * *

><p>Scott watched their exchange from the office, his heart breaking at the idea of Freddy being unable to entertain the children anymore. Only he and Mr. Fazbear really knew the true extent of how the animatronics could feel and express real emotions, and it tore him apart knowing that the children wouldn't see Freddy again.<p>

He then began to think about Mr. Forrester's two new animatronics, what were they going to be? If one was to replace Freddy, then, perhaps it was going to be another bear? Maybe sporting 'Fazbear' instead of 'Fredbear' for it's surname. The idea seemed plausible enough to him.

But then there was the matter of the second animatronic, his boss complained about the three animatronics being used together. So, does that mean that this one would be separate from the others? His own stage perhaps? Again, plausible enough for him.

All he could do was wait, Scott tried to reassure himself that Freddy would still hold some sort of role with the diner. Thus, opted not to tell Freddy in-case it would needlessly cause concern among the animatronics.

With that, business at the diner remained at a steady pace. Sophie came to the diner much more often since meeting Bonnie and Chica, spending a great deal of with time the three giants.

They even had a picture together, Sophie was set-up on Freddy's shoulder, with Bonnie and Chica standing on both sides of the bear. Bonnie standing proudly with his freshly tuned guitar as Chica stood there showcasing the goggle eyes she had attached to her cupcake prop.

"Say cheese!" Scott joked as he prepared the camera.

"Cheese!" The four gleefully responded in unison. Before a bright white flash caught the moment, forever.

Scott couldn't help but feel regretful of not informing Freddy of the new animatronics, he stuck to his guns and firmly believed that he wouldn't be removed from the diner.

He hoped. but his hope was starting to falter as time went on.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since Mr. Forrester's arrival at the diner. He made daily visits to the diner, always inspecting every nook and cranny of the establishment, from the work ethic of the employees all the way down to the quality of the party hats. Yes, he was that thorough.<p>

However, upon completing another one of his rather ludicrous inspections. He made note to Scott that the new animatronics would be arriving, and he wanted the current ones to be shut down during the process for 'maintenance'. Scott could do nothing but agree with his demands, worrying the ever nervous employee.

It wasn't shutting them down that was the problem, they were always shut down through the night to conserve their power reserves. The only exception being when Bonnie and Chica arrived, leaving Freddy to help them prepare to be on the stage the following day. The problem was what would happen to Freddy if his worst fears came true, Bonnie and Chica would be distressed if they awoke to find Freddy gone.

Eventually, the restaurant finished another busy day before closing up. Scott made sure to discuss with the animatronics about the 'maintenance' procedure that was to follow.

"Umm, guys?" He spoke up nervously, attracting their attention.

"Mr. Forrester wants you to under go a maintenance check tonight. You okay with that?" One could tell he was incredibly nervous. Fortunately, he was met with a silent nod from each animatronic.

He moved over to Chica first, he opened her back compartment and found the switch to deactivate her, doing so in the process. He watched as her head drooped over and her body became limp still trying to keep a hold on her little cupcake, her eyes closing as she shut down.

Bonnie was next, he repeated the same process and watched as Bonnie's ears and head drooped over whilst grasping onto his guitar. Before his eyes closed as he lost all power.

Freddy was next, he noticed the bear's crystal blue eyes gazing at him and felt his stomach churn as he remembered Mr. Forrester's comments about scrapping him.

Why didn't he tell Freddy? His heart began to throb as he realised that this may be the last time he will ever see the golden animatronic again. He opened Freddy's back, flipping the power switch that allowed Freddy to stay functional.

Freddy's body slowly started to limp over, his head tilting to the right as he slowly became defunct. He slowly leaned against the wall before sitting, completely shut down as he eyes closed for perhaps the final time.

Tears began to form in Scott's eyes as noticed the delivery truck begin to pull up outside to deliver the new animatronics, this would be the moment of truth about whether he should have told Freddy about his replacement or not.

He shot one last glance at Freddy, and choked whilst trying to utter one final goodbye to the golden bear:

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Chapter 4! I've would have had had this out sooner, but I was met with a few delays. Sorry about that, but here you go! :)<strong>

**I've tried separating different scenes to make it easier to read, PLEASE let me know if you think that this is a good idea so I can use it more often in the next chapters to come!**

**I've seen a lot of positive receptions for this story so far, and I'm so appreciative of all the favourites/follows and reviews I've seen so far, thank you so much! **

**I'll try my best to respond to any more reviews or any messages I may receive in the future. And please, let me know if there are mistakes I need to address. I do re-check my stories after publishing but another watchful eye could help. :)**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and don't worry. Freddy and Foxy are just around the corner! See you in Chapter 5! :D**


	5. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This would normally be at the bottom, but while writing this chapter, I found out that this story has had over 1,000 viewers! That's an incredible number to me!**

**Thank you all so much! And enjoy Chapter 5! :D**

* * *

><p>A surge of power revitalised his systems, he slowly began to awaken once more like he had done many moons before. He opened his eyes and met all the unidentifiable objects that surrounded him. Something was different, something wasn't right this time. Freddy's vision became steady, only to find darkness, it shrouded him.<p>

The animatronic looked around and tried to find anyone that may have been responsible for his awakening, only to find himself sat-up against an old, damp wall. There's no way anyone would have entered this room without activating the lights, it was too dark to see, even Freddy's golden body would have been hard to notice.

It was in his programming to automatically reactivate after a set amount of time to ensure that no damage came to his endoskeleton or circuitry.

Unfortunately, it was far too late for that.

He tried to stand up, only to be met with a large amount of pain, causing him to release a deep mechanical screech. It echoed throughout the room, bouncing around the walls before it finally died down. His joints were stiff, and locked as the animatronic tried to bring himself to stand. He couldn't take the surprising agony and sat back down.

Freddy then began to give himself a look over, his golden fur was missing and his rubbery exterior had many tears and scratches layered over his body, arms and legs. His golden colour had faded and become a sort of dark, vile yellow.

Peering over to his left arm, a main source of his pain. He noticed his upper arm had been significantly torn, with wires and circuitry poking out of the tears, he could do nothing but stare at this in horror. He started to feel over the rest of his body to find any other 'injuries'.

The animatronic bear placed both hands on his face, and began to feel around so he could identify if anything had changed. Everything seemed to be in place, his jaw, teeth and features were still intact, he continued to move further up his face and felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he stopped at his eye sockets.

His eyes were missing, he realised why his vision had become much 'clearer' than before. He vision was coming directly from his endoskeleton eyes.

There was a moment of utter panic racing through his circuits, he tried to fathom the position he awoke to find himself in, hoping it all to be a terrible nightmare that he'd soon awake from. He continued to examine his head until he noticed something else, that made him freeze in horror and disbelief.

His left ear was missing, all that remained were a few circuits and wires poking out of the connection port where the ear would connect to the head. Now the distress Freddy felt began to turn into a burning rage, a level of anxiety he'd never felt so strongly before. He was determined to find out who was responsible.

Before he could act, the sound of a door creaking open attracted the attention of his only use-able ear. Whoever it was, they were probably called in by the noise Freddy made when he screeched in pain. The door slammed shut as the sound of footsteps gradually became louder as whoever it was began to approach the animatronic bear.

"Who... Or what are ye?" A low, think accented male voice spoke out from the darkness.

Freddy's ear perked up, his rage dwindled and became replaced with curiosity. He had never heard this voice before, it sounded completely different, yet somewhat soothing. His slowly brought his head to face whoever it was, he was met with a pair of illuminated, golden like eyes glaring at him through the darkness. This was definitely no human, he began to wonder if it was another animatronic.

"I asked what ye are, don' be holdin' out on me" The voice spoke again, stern, somewhat commanding in his tone.

"F-F-Freddy Fred-b-bear" Freddy's voice box surged with agony, it was mechanically broken and Freddy hoped he wouldn't have to say another word to this mysterious being.

The golden eyes shifted to the side, it looked as though he were confused with Freddy's response. Those golden eyes were still locked on to the disabled animatronic, who could do nothing but stare back, hoping that he had just met someone who could 'save' him.

At that moment, the being moved backward slightly, a light click sound was heard before the room became filled with a glorious light. Freddy lurched his head down to avoid it, he felt as though his eyes weren't used to making contact with light anymore. That's when he truly began to wonder how long he'd been out for.

It took all of Freddy's willpower to bring his head up to face his interrogator, when he managed to lock eyes on to whoever it was in the room, he couldn't make any understanding of what stood before him.

A tall, slender animatronic. With a red, furry rubber exterior, it was the accessories that stunned Freddy the most. The animatronic sported what appeared to be painted on brown pants that went down to just below the knees. A large, bushy tail was also present on the new animatronic. As he brought his head further upwards, he noticed a sharp, intimidating metal hook in place of the animatronic's right hand.

He continued to inspect this new being, whilst most of his body was red, he had a rather pinkish like under-belly. His head featured a longer snout with much sharper, canine like teeth prodding out. The right eye appeared to have some sort of eye-patch placed above, it must have been able to cover his right eye if need be. His eyes also had two black eye brows hanging above them. A subtle, but strange addition Freddy did not remember.

The ears were in the same place as Freddy's, but they were much longer and pointed at the top. The golden animatronic tried to match it up against any animal he was familiar with, but nothing came out of it.

"Wh-a-a-at are yo-o-u?" The broken mascot tried to ask.

"Why, I be Foxy! Foxy te' Pirate Cap'n!" Foxy exclaimed with pride.

That's it! He's a fox! Freddy mentally face palmed as he realised, he wasn't able to fully make out the animal Foxy was based on due to all the supposed 'pirate' accessories he had donned.

Unbeknownst to Freddy, Foxy had too been inspecting the broken down bear with detail. He came to the conclusion that the golden animatronic couldn't threaten him, so he decided to be less intimidating with how he'd speak to the bear.

"Ye' said yer name was Fredbear?" He asked in a tender tone.

Foxy received a silent nod from Freddy, who signalled that he couldn't bare to speak through his voice box. Foxy acknowledged this with solemn nod of his own, he now needed to ask Freddy questions that could be answered in a yes/no format.

"I don' be recollectin' yer name in me memory, ye sure ye ain' another Freddy Fazbear?" The animatronic fox pressed on, though he seemed irritated in his tone.

Freddy stared at Foxy for a moment, bewildered by the question. He wasn't sure who this 'Freddy Fazbear' was, but with the way Foxy asked the question, it seemed as though that this character shared a close resemblance in appearance to himself.

Before Freddy could respond, their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Foxy! We need you back in Pirate's Cove! You've got ten minutes before the show starts!" The familiar voice demanded from the other side of the door.

"I best be goin' lad, don' worry, I'll be back after me show Fredbear" Foxy reassured the distressed Freddy, receiving a nod of approval from the silent animatronic.

With that, Foxy silently left the room. Leaving Freddy to ponder about whose voice called him out, it was definitely male, but he's heard a lot of male voices. Before he could gather his thoughts together, the door wildly swung open.

"You know you're not supposed to be in he..." The male stopped as he turned to meet Freddy dead in the eye, frozen in shock as he realised that he was active.

Freddy's rage began to boil over once more, identifying the man who'd called Foxy out of the room.

It was Scott.

* * *

><p><em>The delivery truck pulled up, Mr. Forrester in tow as he and the delivery man each hauled one of the two giant crates into the party room. A mechanical engineer also entered along with the two men, assuredly to program the new animatronics. <em>

_Once they were finished bringing them in, the delivery man collected his pay and left abruptly. Leaving Mr. Forrester in charge of the situation._

"_Right" Mr. Forrester started. "We're going to make a few minor alterations to the rabbit and the chicken, then we're taking that bear apart." He finished coldly. _

_Scott did nothing but look on as the mechanic started by making a few additions to Bonnie and Chica. By the time he was finished, Bonnie had received two black buttons underneath his red bow-tie and Chica was given a pair of black eye-brows. It didn't make sense to Scott, were these additions supposed to make them appear as new as these fresh animatronics?_

"_Excellent!" Mr. Forrester exclaimed. "Now let's get these two new animatronics out of their crates!" _

_He handed Scott a crowbar, figuring that he may as well make the silent employee useful since he was here. Scott forced open the first crate, revealing a large, animatronic fox. Who appeared to be a... Pirate? Scott looked to Mr. Forrester for confirmation. _

"_Meet Foxy the Pirate! He's going to be on his own stage. We may have to close down to set it up, but he's going to lighten this place up and business will boom! I can assure you that" Mr. Forrester beamed with delight, clearly he was excited with his new purchase._

"_Well don't just stand there! Open up the next crate!" He suddenly became harsh towards Scott, who just followed his orders and went over to the next crate._

_After prying the crate open, what stood before Scott confirmed that his worst fears had come true. A burly brown bear, identical in appearance to Freddy, stood motionless before him. There were a few minor differences however, this bear also had two black buttons and a pair of black eye-brows. _

_Whilst he still had the same bow-tie and top hat as Freddy, the brown bear's were jet black as opposed to the golden bear's navy blue variants. _

"_And this. This is Freddy Fazbear!" Mr. Forrester seemed somewhat too delighted to introduce the new Freddy. "Now, he's replacing that Freddy on stage" His tone again changed instantly into a cold, careless one._

_As Mr. Forrester went over to move the old Freddy off stage, Scott's brain pounded as he tried to figure out a way to keep that Freddy around. Even if he couldn't be on stage anymore._

"_Wait!" Scott cried._

_Mr. Forrester's head almost turned 180 degrees as his emotionless eyes met Scott's._

"_What?" The cold manager snapped._

"_You don't have to scrap him, umm.. You can keep him as a, uhh... A spare animatronic! In case this new Freddy breaks down." Scott made a compelling argument to his boss. _

_He was only met with Mr. Forrester rolling his eyes. _

"_I doubt my new animatronic will break do..."_

"_But if he does?" Scott made a bold move interrupting his boss. "You can never be too sure boss, if this new Freddy breaks down and you don't have a replacement. That's not good for the business, and you're a good business man. Am I correct?" He continued, building a solid argument as he went on._

_Mr. Forrester formed a slight smirk on his face, seemingly impressed with Scott's claims. _

"_I must say Scott, you surprised me. Okay, I'll keep him" He responded in defeat._

_Scott almost burst for joy before Mr. Forrester cut him off once more._

"_But. Since you care so much for these characters, I'm placing you as Head of Security. We don't have a night guard for these expensive machines yet, and it's now going to be your job to find someone. Got it?" All Mr. Forrester got was a silent nod from Scott. _

"_One more thing, enough of this 'Freddy Fredbear' bullshit, I want him to have a different name. One that differentiates him from our new Freddy." He continued. _

_There was a silence for a few seconds as Scott pondered what they could name the old Freddy, he looked between both animatronic bears. His mind pinged as if he had a great idea._

"_How about... Golden Freddy? Goldie for short?"_

* * *

><p>The head of security never took his eyes off Golden Freddy, who stared back with anger flowing through his body.<p>

"S-Scooooott!" Goldie's deep, mechanical voice roared as he tried to pull himself to his feet. His pain didn't matter anymore, what mattered is finding out why this man that he once called his friend didn't stop whatever fate he'd received.

The golden bear rose to his feet and limped towards to the door, reaching out for Scott whilst doing so, his pinprick white eyes glaring at Scott with pure rage. Scott slammed the door shut, trying to lock it as Goldie pounded on the door, prying it open as he refused to let his old friend get away from giving him answers.

Foxy, who was still present on Scott's side of the door, helped Scott close the door fully against Goldie's withering power, and locked the door. While he was still interested back in going back to see the animatronic bear after he'd done his show, he started to become uncertain about if Goldie was truly as non-threatening as he originally appeared.

Goldie stood on the other end of the door, he exasperated all of his remaining energy trying to get to Scott. He took a moment to recollect himself, Foxy said he'd be back, maybe he could use that time to try to find out more about what's happened, and how long it's actually been that he's been left to rot in here. The broken animatronic sat down against the wall once more, hoping to conserve any reserves of power he had left.

Scott and Foxy came back out into the party hall, the children cheering as Foxy finally made his appearance. It was amazing that no-one else noticed the commotion Goldie had caused, but everyone was enjoying the Fazbear band on stage. He slipped behind the curtains of Pirate's Cove to prepare for his show whilst Scott decided to call upon Bonnie and Chica's aid to calm down Goldie.

There's just one problem.

Bonnie and Chica think he's gone.

Scott didn't know how he was going to explain this to the two animatronics, they were distraught when Goldie 'left'. But, they managed to find comfort in Freddy Fazbear, he was like another Goldie to them. Obviously, there wasn't much difference between the two. Although, Freddy did come across as more aggressive than Goldie. Goldie was a gentle giant, if he had just snapped. Hell hath no fury if Freddy got mad.

He couldn't confront the problem just yet, Scott had to wait for Freddy to finish his introduction to Foxy's show.

"Hey all you Pirate fans! Head on down to Pirate's Cove, because the show's about to start! It's our good ol' pal, Foxy!" Freddy Fazbear bellowed from the stage.

All the children's attention immediately switched from the show stage towards Pirate's Cove, allowing Scott to grab Bonnie and Chica's attention. He moved around to the side of the stage closest to Bonnie, trying to catch Bonnie's attention.

"Bonnie!" He whispered as loudly as he could to avoid drawing attention back to him.

Bonnie turned to face the pale employee, noticing the look of pure dread on his face.

"Scott? What's wrong buddy?" Bonnie asked concernedly.

The head of security gulped, he motioned for Bonnie to grab Chica's attention. The purple animatronic moved over to the yellow chicken and grabbed her shoulder, she faced Bonnie before noticing Scott in the background.

"Hey Scott!" She called out.

She received a notion from Scott to keep her voice down, he then silently asked them both to follow him to the back-room. They were both confused with Scott's request, but followed him nonetheless. The two animatronic characters slowly climbed down off the stage and made their way to the back-room with Scott.

As they made their way, Foxy's show had just started. It would always become the highlight of the day, the children were always fascinated with Foxy's ludicrous tales. But, they were entertaining stories regardless of how much truth was actually behind them.

"Yar!" Foxy jumped out from behind the curtains.

"Aye! It be me, Foxy! And welcome te' the Pirate's Cove ye' landlubbers! Ye' ready for an adventure across te' seven seas kiddies?" He asked out, sporting an over the top pirate accent as he went on.

The children almost brought the roof down as they cheered for Foxy's show.

Scott continued to move to the back-room with Bonnie and Chica, they were still confused, they had been told by Mr. Forrester to never go into the back-room. Scott paused as he reached the door to the back-room, and turned back to Bonnie and Chica with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Before you two go in here, I want you to know that I'm so, so sorry for this" He choked.

They looked on in confusion as Scott opened the door, Bonnie was the first to enter the room.

"Why do you sound so... Oh my God..." Bonnie stood there in utter disbelief.

"What? What is... Oh no..." Chica too stopped what she was saying as she glared in horror at what she'd just noticed.

There, slumped against the wall, was Goldie. Who sat there completely unaware of Bonnie and Chica's arrival, he was trying to rest his failing energy reserves from his previous attempt at getting to Scott.

"F-Freddy!" Chica cried out. She ran over and knelt next to the damaged bear and tried to grab his attention.

Bonnie slowly marched forward, he couldn't believe his eyes, he thought Goldie was gone.

"C'mon Fredbear! It's us!" Bonnie screamed, they both tried to alert Goldie to their presence. But he was too tired to even acknowledge his surroundings.

Goldie caught patches of blurred out noise with his remaining ear, he tried to open his eyes slowly. It took a lot of effort to even keep his eyes open, his power was withering away from being left to rot in this dark room.

He saw Chica sat down next to him and Bonnie towering above him, he let out the faintest chuckle at the sight of his two best friends.

"H...Hey guys..." He forced out.

"I'm so sorry, I really am. I didn't think the boss would bring your life to this" Scott whimpered from the door.

Goldie managed to face Scott, before he croaked out a response.

"Life?... This... This is not life... This, is... Sickness." Goldie's eyes began to close as the final reserves of his power finally began to rot away.

Before his power finally gave in, he saw a large, brown figure enter the room. Approaching the broken bear before he finally powered down into pure blackness.

Freddy stood over his golden counterpart, and seemed horrified by the realisation that another animatronic had been left to wither away within the restaurant. He tried to process why there'd be another Freddy here, he then remembered that Bonnie and Chica were here long before he and Foxy arrived. But there was never a third animatronic, unless...

He replaced him.

Chica sat there, distressed, trying to re-awaken Goldie but to no avail. Bonnie slammed his fist in the wall, leaving a very impressive dent where he planted his fist. They had both believed Goldie had been taken away all that time ago, but to find out he was still here and left in such a state...

It hurt them.

Bonnie turned to face Scott, who was expecting the giant rabbit to tear him apart. Bonnie was going to do just that, before a firm grasp from Freddy prevented him from advancing forward.

Bonnie looked over to Freddy with his rage filled eyes, who nodded silently to the purple rabbit, Bonnie took a moment before he finally calmed down. Freddy then locked eyes with the terrified head of security.

"Tell us everything you know about this. Now"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Freddy and Foxy are here! And good ol' Fredbear hasn't met Freddy just yet. ;)<strong>

**I almost kept writing Goldie's name as Freddy in this chapter, it was hard to suddenly change his name. **

**Again, all those follows/favourites and reviews really help me know what I'm doing right and wrong here, so thank you. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, and I'll see you in chapter 6! :)**


	6. All That Remains

After the restaurant finished another working day, Scott had to sit down with the four animatronics to discuss Goldie's circumstance. A table was taken from the rows in the dining hall and arranged in what could have been mistaken as a 'board meeting' set-up.

Scott was faced opposite to Freddy, who had Bonnie on his left and Chica on his right. Foxy was stood patiently near the hyper-ventilating employee, in order to protect him incase the two latter animatronics let their fury get the better of them.

Silence made its presence known, Scott couldn't bring himself to form any words as all four animatronics set their eyes on him. It felt like they were staring directly into his soul, like this would be the 'ultimate' judgement that decides whether he will be able to leave tonight living and breathing...

Or in a body bag.

It was incredibly ironic how he believed that his fate, the fate of his organic, living, breathing life. Would be decided by four, non-organic, mechanical creatures, who couldn't breath, who couldn't truly _live_.

"Well..." Freddy broke the silence, a dark, cold tone accompanying his words.

"Scott, we have all night, take as much time as you need"

Scott took a deep inhale of breath before responding, his hands were shaking. Despite Foxy remaining within arms reach to help him feel _safe_, it wasn't helping too much as Foxy was the scariest looking of the four.

"I... I didn't know that was what happened... To him" He stuttered uncomfortably.

His short statement allowed him to receive an emotionless stare from Bonnie, the purple animatronic's rage ever present. Chica kept her head firmly burrowed into her giant hands, her emotions ran rampant since discovering Goldie in the back-room earlier that day.

"The boss said that he'd... He'd fit him with the new, uh, additions that you guys got. B-but then told me that he was... Was gone" He quickly finished his explanation, Scott had never been in such a predicament, nor did he want to be. He was certain that he wouldn't go home alive, but he had to be brave.

Freddy looked over to both Bonnie and Chica, exchanging glares with the emotionally twisted animatronics. It almost looked as if they were communicating through just, looking. He then exchanged glances with Foxy, their golden and crystal blue eyes shining like beacons through the dark party room, before bringing his attention back to Scott.

"It seems that this 'incident' wasn't your doing. Therefore, we're not going to hold you accountable"

The head of security breathed a heavy sigh of relief. However, once he was about to make his leave, he was abruptly halted by a large metal hook being pressed against his face.

It was Foxy.

"Listen 'ere bildgerat" Foxy's voice almost sounded demonic, somewhat menacing.

"We be a family, us four. An' tha' Golden Fredbear in der' be family too, if ye' or ye' boss cross us like ye' did the bear..." He grabbed Scott's chair and forced the employee to face the animatronic fox dead in the eye.

Something was wrong, Foxy's eyes weren't their usual golden colour. They were... Like Goldie's eyes. Black, devilish looking, with his endoskeleton's white pinpricks shining through his eye sockets.

"Ye' be walkin' the plank..." The demonic voice threatened viciously.

Panic began to take over Scott, he looked back to the other three animatronics. They were all the same.

Just black, evil eyes staring back at him with the white pinpricks glowing through their soulless eye sockets. At that moment, a new sound entered the room, and it terrified Scott to no end. The hairs on the back of neck began to stand.

A small child's sweet giggle echoed through the building.

However, in the dark, it was the most terrifying thing he could have heard.

A thunderous sound crashed through the room, Scott snapped his head to the source, to find the door to the back-room had been completely ripped out of its hinges. What came next could only have been the stuff of nightmares.

Goldie came lumbering through the doorway, his eyes soulless, without purpose. The golden 'zombie' locked onto Scott and released a deep, mechanical screech before making a b-line towards the head of security.

He tried to get up and run, but he felt the force of Foxy hold him down. He tried to scream but nothing would exit his mouth, as if all of his air had been sucked away from him, Scott heard the child's giggle repeat over and over, louder and louder as Goldie made his approach. He tried to locate the source of the giggling...

It was coming from the four animatronics, they stood around him, giggling menacingly. The mechanical screech bellowed through one more as Goldie lunged towards Scott, he finally managed to scream before his vision cut to black, pure emptiness.

* * *

><p>Scott jolted up from his desk, he looked around in a blind panic before quickly examining to see if he was still in one piece. He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

It was all just a nightmare.

He checked the clock. 11:00pm. He realised that his new night guard would be starting tonight, it was about time they managed to find someone to look after the place. It wouldn't take long before someone would try and rob the diner, potentially damaging the four expensive characters.

A loud thump disturbed his thoughts, his office door slowly opened to reveal Bonnie on the other side. The animatronic rabbit seemed less furious than earlier, but Scott could only remember the horrific nightmare he just had, bracing himself for the worst.

"Scott... I'm, I'm sorry. Okay?" Bonnie apologetically choked.

"It wasn't your fault what happened to Fred.. Erm... _Goldie_. Me and Chica... We're sorry"

Bonnie's ear drooped as he turned to make his out of the door.

"Wait!" Soctt cried.

The purple animatronic looked back to Scott, who hadn't mentioned the new night guard to the animatronics yet.

"There's a new night guard starting tonight, he's working from twevle until six. Let the others know, and try not to make his shift difficult" He sarcastically remarked the last part.

Bonnie gave a solenm nod before finally making his leave out of the office, leaving Scott to process fiction from reality. His nightmare couldn't truly happen, he was certain that Goldie wouldn't actually be able to move, let alone activate in his condition. He chose not to press on the matter any longer and head home before he out-stayed his welcome.

The animatronics watched on stage as Scott quickly made his exit from the diner, Foxy stayed within his boundaries at Pirate's Cove, he never usually came out of Pirate's Cove at night. He prefered his solitude.

"Guys" Bonnie addressed Freddy and Chica.

"We've finally got a night guard, he's starting tonight" Bonnie whispered.

Freddy and Chica gave an understanding nod, before the animatronic bear peered over to Pirate's Cove. He checked the clock, 11:15pm, there was more than enough time for him to talk to Foxy. He slowly clambered off stage and made his way towards Foxy's domain, leaving Bonnie and Chica on stage.

"Hey, Bon?" Chica whispered, she didn't want to attract Freddy's or Foxy's attention.

Bonnie looked over to make eye-contact with Chica, their similarly coloured eyes shining through the dark towards one another.

"What is it, Cheeks?" Bonnie remarked.

The two animatronics always enjoyed teasing one another with nicknames. Although Chica did almost take Bonnie's head off with a steaming hot pizza when the purple rabbit _accidentally_ referred to her as a duck. Let it be remembered, she's a chicken.

They were enjoying life together, but there was always something holding them back, they didn't feel right after Goldie 'left'. But now that they knew the truth, they needed each other more than ever.

"It's just... I still can't believe what happened to Freddy... Well, Goldie..." She choked.

She looked down to her little cupcake, viewing the little goggle eyes. She quietly chuckled as she remembered the memories of Goldie, Bonnie and her together, her mind began to drift towards the picture taken of the three animatronics with young Sophie. Such fond memories, but that's all they are now.

Memories.

Bonnie walked over to the emotional animatronic, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I know how you feel... Don't worry, we'll get him back, somehow" He reassured her.

Before he could say anything else, Chica pulled Bonnie into a tight embrace, finally releasing all of her angst and crying into Bonnie's fur. The purple rabbit wrapped his arms around the animatronic chicken, and attempted to soothe her distress before the night guard came.

Bonnie was sure that Goldie could be fixed, he had to believe it. But he knew that one thing was truly certain.

Mr. Forrester was going to pay.

* * *

><p>Freddy slowly pulled apart the curtains of Pirate's Cove, he and Foxy never truly saw eye to eye. With Freddy being a sort of leader of the group whereas Foxy always acted on his own terms, but with the recent events. The animatronic bear thought best to try and talk with the pirate fox.<p>

"What ye' be wantin' Freddy?" Foxy snapped.

"Woah, now take it easy. I'm just here to talk." Freddy placed his hands up in defeat before it began.

Foxy glared at the brown bear, his golden irises meeting Freddy's blue irises.

"There be no need fer talkin' lad" The animatronic fox scoffed.

"Foxy, I'm just here to tell you that we're having a night guard starting tonight. Okay?" Freddy sounded sincere, he wasn't trying to start a fight.

"Aye lad, now leave me to me business" Foxy sneered.

The animatronic bear turned and made his exit through the curtains, heading back to the stage. Foxy took a moment to think about the events that had transpired over the day, he couldn't shake the horror of how another animatronic was left to rot.

He was determined to find a way to help Goldie, he understood how important the golden bear was to Bonnie and Chica. But there was only one way he could get Goldie fixed, and he'd need everyone's help.

Including Mr. Forrester.

* * *

><p>The four animatronics patiently awaited the arrival of the night guard, Bonnie remained with Chica to comfort the animatronic chicken whilst Freddy and Foxy kept to themselves until 12am struck.<p>

When 12am finally dawned, the sound of the main doors being unlocked disturbed the peaceful silence in the building. The sound of the doors slamming shut and the lock sealing the building once more followed soon after.

Footsteps echoed throughout the building, getting louder and louder as the night guard made his way into the party room. The animatronics retained their positions, nobody else was completely aware of their sentience, thus they tried to maintain a low profile whenever they could.

They finally saw the night guard enter the room, he was quite short with light blond hair and glistening blue eyes, it contrasted well against the dark halls and rooms in the diner. His uniform consisted of a dark purple t-shirt with formal, jet black trousers and shoes. A small, darker shade of blond goatee and sideburns accompanied his face.

He pulled out his flash light and shone it at the three animatronics on stage, glaring at the three animatronics, the new guard was fairly bewildered by their somewhat intimidating appearance at night.

What he failed to notice was that the animatronics were extremely sensitive to bright light, and would get disoriented easily. His curious actions caused a system restart on the three mascots, rendering them completely inactive and unaware for a brief period of time.

Foxy peered out of Pirate's Cove to watch the new guard, he was well aware of the system reboot, it had already happened to him before. Unfortunately, it was during one of his shows, management eventually decided to stop illuminating Pirate's Cove during shows in order to stop Foxy from restarting again.

The night guard then pointed his flash light over to the cove, only to see a faint ruffle of the curtain as Foxy ducked behind it to prevent himself from being seen. The guard shrugged off as the wind and proceeded to start making his rounds around the establishment.

As he wandered around the building, he noticed the back-rooms, the new guard was curious to see exactly what he was supposed to be guarding. Scott only introduced him to the party rooms and his security office, he did notice that he had two giant, metallic doors that he could close on either side.

In case of robbery, supposedly. But he wasn't quite sure what to think, they even gave him a small tablet that was connected to security cameras throughout the diner. But that would be boring, he wanted to see exactly what he was guarding besides four giant animatronics.

He continued to investigate the back-rooms until he stumbled upon a locked door. He placed the flash light on the table beside him and pulled out his keys for the building, surely he should be able to open the door. He attempted to insert the key into the key hole, and tried with twist the key either way to try and unlock the door. But to no avail, there was only one thing he could do.

Smash the door down.

Loud thud after louder thud haunted the hallways as the night guard threw himself against the door repeatedly, the door's hinges were beginning to get visibly weaker as he continued to barge the door with his body mass.

A sickening thud bellowed through the halls, followed by complete, utter silence. He'd broken through, the new guard grasped his flash light and began to look around the once locked room. His attention diverted to something in the corner, it was limp, dirty and somewhat contrasted against the dark...

It was Goldie.

* * *

><p>Freddy felt himself begin to reactivate and gain his awareness once more. As he began to regain steady vision, he heard the faint laugh of a young child, but he noticed that it didn't sound right. It sounded distorted, almost evil.<p>

"_Something isn't... Right." _The animatronic bear's thoughts swirling around as he reactivated.

He finally regained consciousness only to be met with Goldie, standing right in front of him, his eyes were black, he couldn't even spot the little pinpricks of white in his eyes. Goldie stared at Freddy, with Freddy staring back, horrified. Goldie looked rebuilt, new even. The golden bear's jaw hung open, as if he was offline.

But it didn't feel like it to petrified bear.

He slowly rotated his head towards Bonnie, to find the animatronic rabbit staring right at him. His eyes were also missing, demonic. Bonnie's jaw hung open too, but it seemed as if he was taking a hostile stance towards Freddy.

The animatronic bear began to panic, he couldn't move his body or release even the tiniest squeak. He turned over to Chica, to find the animatronic chicken too staring at him. No eyes, just darkness. Her jaw hung open, her teeth becoming prominent as she too appeared hostile towards Freddy.

Freddy began to feel trapped, his eyes constantly shifting between the three animatronics as the child's laugh became more frequent and demonic. He couldn't do or say anything as it felt like the three animatronics were closing in.

Foxy was nowhere in sight, and Freddy couldn't yell for the pirate fox's help. The laugh started to become more prevalent as Freddy's vision became distorted and filled with static, he tried to maintain his vision but he couldn't fight back the blackness that surrounded him or the force that was preventing him from moving his body or uttering any form of noise.

His vision finally became nothing but pure, red static before the blackness consumed him. Before he shut back down, two words appeared in Freddy's mind, two words that he couldn't understand.

_"It's me"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's been soooo long! I'm sorry for the delay, but it was Christmas and it only comes once a year! :D<strong>

**Again, if there are any mistakes or concerns you have, please feel free to let me know. I will try to address any new reviews as soon as I can.**

**I've seen some great fan-art and reviews come along for this story, thank you all so much for your kind words and love for this story! :) **

**As always, I hope you've enjoyed this instalment of Fredbear's Family Diner****, ****and I'll see you in Chapter 7!**


	7. Urgent Author's Note: State Of The Story

**Hey Guys! It's been SUCH a long time since I've posted a chapter for Fredbear's Family Diner, and I'm really sorry that this post itself isn't actually a new chapter for the fan-fiction. But unfortunately, if I'm correct then Chapter 7 currently has around the same amount of words as this post probably will by the end. :( **

**I would like to sincerely apologise for the lack of activity coming from my profile, there's been a lot of things that have been/are going on that have made me lose a lot of focus on what I've been doing with this story.**

**So, I'm going to try my hardest to commit towards this story until the very end as best as I can. It's been really fun writing Fredbear's Family Diner and receiving such positives responses from the community.**

**It's been really enjoyable speaking with all of you, the fan-art I've seen and the attention the story has had. It may not seem like a lot, but it means a lot to me to see that people enjoy the content I put out. **

**I'd like to be able to write more stories in the future, so I'm going to try and get things back on track. Thank all of you for being patient with me (hopefully).**

**So, while I work on Chapter 7. I thought, why not do a small Q&A? There isn't much any of you know about me, so I'd like to interact more with all of you. Just pop a question into a review or PM me a question and I'll get all the questions lined up into one big answering post!**

**I'm not sure if this'll work, but hey, it's worth a shot. I'll see all of you in Chapter 7! And maybe in a Q&A page!**

**- Pearcemen24. :)**


End file.
